


TJRBB~Art~Destination: Home

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	TJRBB~Art~Destination: Home

This is the art I created for the fic **Destination:** Home written by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=brokenscreamx)[**brokenscreamx**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=brokenscreamx) for the **[Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)** on LJ.

_The 4th of July came and went and when Tommy snucks off to see Isaac after the festivities he trips and...wakes up sometime later only to realize that he had gone missing for 8 years!!_

Wanna know where he's been? Well, then go and read! ;)

**[Fic Master Post on LJ](http://willow-williams.livejournal.com/43024.html) **

The fic banners and the divider are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are not mine.I only "borrowed" them for MY little pretties. ;)

  
Fic banner 1  


Fic banner 2  


Divider  


Hope you like what I created!


End file.
